


Shinwon tinha seu mundo nos braços

by flowerkino (chanteukx)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Huiwon, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanteukx/pseuds/flowerkino
Summary: Aquele não era o melhor lugar do mundo, porque o mundo de Shinwon estava em seus braços.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui





	Shinwon tinha seu mundo nos braços

A batida leve na porta, a voz mansinha e com aquele jeitinho de quem não quer nada, Hoetaek aos pouquinhos ia se "aproxegando" nos braços de Shinwon, este que a muito, havia sido convencido a largar o que estivesse fazendo, apenas para dar atenção ao seu pequeno hyung que queria atenção, como um gatinho sem muita noção de espaço. Mas o Koh nunca reclamava, pelo contrário, arrastava-se na cama para dar lado ao Lee, esticava-lhe o braço para que ele pudesse deitar a cabeça ali e colava seu peito no dele, sentindo os corações batendo como um só.

— Esse é o melhor lugar do mundo — Hui afirmou meio abafado, a cara enfiada no peito largo do mais novo, inspirando aquele cheiro gostoso do hidratante que Shinwon usava depois do banho, misturado a sensação de ternura daquele abraço tão caloroso.

Shinwon não respondeu de imediato, até porque ele não concordava cem por cento com aquela frase. Sorriu pequeno, beijou o topo da cabeça de Hoetaek, a testa, o nariz — claro, depois de conseguir tirar a cara dele dos confins do seu peito — e por fim os lábios cheios e bonitos que o Lee tinha, deixando-o com um par de bochechas vermelhas e mais uma razão para se enfiar novamente no abrigo quentinho do corpo de Shinwon. 

— Não concordo sobre esse ser o melhor lugar do mundo. Mas talvez seja o melhor lugar para acolher o meu mundo nos meus braços. — por fim segredou, apertando o mais velho em seu abraço, tendo a certeza de que não o deixaria escapar dali, pelo menos não naquela noite.


End file.
